List of episodes
Season 1 48 #(1) Umbrella, Umbrella #(2) Drum Roll Please #(3) Swept Away #(4) Who's On the Phone? #(5) Fetch Loula Fetch #(6) A Little Cloud #(7) A Present For Elly #(8) Pocoyo Dance #(9) The Big Sneeze #(10) A Mystery Most Puzzling #(11) Hush #(12) Double Bubble #(13) The Key to It All #(14) Keep Going, Pocoyo! #(15) Sleepy Bird's Surprise #(16) Where's Pocoyo? #(17) Drummer Boy #(18) The Great Race #(19) Don't Touch #(20) Mystery Footprints #(21) Magical Watering Can #(22) Table for Fun #(23) Twinkle Twinkle # (24) Hiccup #(25) Pato's Postal Service #(26) Puppy Love #(27) What's In The Box #(28) Pato Underwater #(29) Up Up and Away #(30) A Surprise for Pocoyo #(31) Having a Ball #(32) Super Pocoyo #(33) Let's Go Camping #(34) Pocoyo, Pocoyo #(35) Juggling Balls #(36) Fussy Duck #(37) Pocoyolympics #(38) Picture This #(39) Whale's Birthday #(40) Pocoyo's Little Friend #(41) Colour My World #(42) Bedtime #(43) A Little Something Between Friends #(44) Bat and Ball #(45) Musical Blocks #(46) Paint Me a Picture #(47) Elly's Doll #(48) Wackily Ever After Season 2 48 #(49) Mr Big Duck #(50) Guess What? #(51) All for One #(52) Band of Friends #(53) Upside Down #(54) Mad Mix Machine #(55) The Messy Guest #(56) New on the Planet #(57) Ice Cream #(58) Elly's Ballet Class #(59) Pocoyo's Balloon #(60) Who's Calling Me Now? #(61) Big Scary Slide #(62) Elly's Shoes #(63) Duck Stuck #(64) Scary Noises #(65) Not in my Backyard #(66) Vamoosh on the Loosh #(67) Lost in Space #(68) Boo! # (69) Strawberry Souffle # (70) Vammosh's Escape #(71) Baby Bird Bother #(72) Dirty Dog #(73) The Seed #(74) Runaway Hat #(75) Invisible Pocoyo #(76) Noise to my Ears #(77) Baby Bird Sitting #(78) Pato's Paintings #(79) Magic Act # (80) Picnic Puzzle #(81) Pocoyo's Puppet Show #(82) Pato's Egg # (83) Dance Off! #(84) Get Lost Loula #(85) Sneaky Shoes #(86) Shutterbug #(87) Angry Alien #(88) Elly Spots #(89) Monster Mystery #(90) Poczilla #(91) Snow # (92) Christmas # (93) Elly White #(94) Double Trouble #(93) Horse! #(94) Elly's Tea Party # (95) Talent Show #(96) Remember When Season 3 22 #(97) Pocoyo's Band # (98) Picnic # (99) Pato's Shower #(100) The Garden # (101) Pato the Postman #(102) Colours # (103) Pocoyo's Lunch # (104) Pocoyo's Birthday Party #(105) Space Mission #(106) Travel With Pato #(107) Playtime #(108) Tennis Everyone #(109) Hide and Seek #(110) Party Time #(111) Wheels #(112) Elly's Bath #(113) The Amazing Tower #(114) Bathing Loula #(115) Cooking with Elly #(116) Magician Pocoyo #(117) Pato's Bedtime #(118) Hole in One Season 4 42 # (119) Pocoyo's Camera # (120) Painting # (121) Dressing Up # (122) Magic Box # (123) Pocoyo's Restaurant # (124) Wake Up Pocoyo # (125) Rubber Duckies # (126) Elly's Computer # (127) Pocoyo's Play # (128) Big And Small # (129) Face Painting # (130) Supermarket # (131) Elly's Playhouse # (132) Pocoyo's Puppet Theater # (133) Up And Down # (134) Pocoyo's Breakfast # (135) Loula's Birthday # (136) Bug Parade # (137) Cinema # (138) Four Seasons # (139) The Space Circus # (140) International Day # (141) Pocoyo Goes To School # (142) Art # (143) Pocoyo Recycles # (144) Down On The Farm # (145) Train Ride # (146) Sir Pato The Brave # (147) Pocoyo's Blanket # (148) Pocoyo's Bad Day # (149) Pato's Purple Flower # (150) Pato's Sister # (151) Dance Party # (152) Pocoyo in Red # (153) Cowboy Pocoyo # (154) The Ball Game # (155) Dance Party # (156) Purple Duckies # (157) Pocoyo's Cousin # (158) Nurse Elly # (159) Fishing With Pocoyo # (160) Alien Control